Problem: $ -1.2 - \dfrac{29}{20} = $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{29}{20} = -1.45$ Now we have: $ -1.2 - 1.45 = {?} $ $ -1.2 - 1.45 = -2.65 $